Glacius
by ZanderBoy
Summary: When the Teen Titans find their tower wrecked, they decide to chase the person. They find that he is friendly and invite him to stay at the tower. But is there something that Glacius is hiding from them?
1. Titan Tower

Hey everyone! This is my first story so R&R. Hope you like it.

p.s. I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**It was a bright summer day and the Teen Titans were all enjoying the summer, or what they had left of it.**

**They all were outside sitting on lawn chairs when Raven got up and walked away. "Hey Raven where are you going?" Starfire asked Raven as she got up and followed her. "I'm going to check the Hero-meter." she answered plainly.**

**The Hero-meter was the device that the Teen Titans used to checked if any new hero's or villains around that they could go after.**

**"Oh. Ok but hurry back so that we can soak up some sun and maybe get a tan." Beast Boy yelled after the girls. This statement was hilarious because anyone who knew Raven knew that she was gray, hated sunlight, and was very careful not to get a tan.**

**Raven and Starfire walked into the Titan Tower took a left then a right and ended up in the living room. As they wlkaed into the room Starfire screamed.**

**Robin, Cyborg, and BeastBoy all heard the scream and ran out of their seats and into Titan Tower. When they walked in they all shivered, even Cyborg.(which is weird because robot/androids don't usually shiver.)**

**BeastBoy screamed and ran over to his group of c.ds and yelled. The Titan Tower was a mess. Someone had broken in, smashed all of BeastBoy's c.ds and ruined their whole house/tower. The weirdest thing about what they saw was that the whole house was covered in snow and ice.**

**"Whoever did this to our tower, must be on the Hero-meter."Cyborg sayed loudly over the sobs of BeastBoy."Yes, I think that you are right."Starfire added.**

**They all ran over to the Hero-meter and sure enough a red blinking light appeared on the screen."It's moving fast, it must be running away." Raven said.**

**"Well then we are going to have to go after them." Robin concluded.**


	2. Glacius

Hey this is me choodipoo. Hope you like this second chapter. Please R&R. Thanks.

p.s. I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

**The red blinking light on the Hero-meter was telling the Teen Titans that the person who wrecked the tower was heading toward Maple Street. **

**"Let's go Titans!" Robin yelled as he grabbed his Bird-o-rangs and started flying toward the villain. The other Titans followed Robin without question. **

**As they neared Maple StreetRobin heard BeastBoy and Cyborg calculating how hard they should punch the villain for wrecking their c.ds. **

**They then turned onto Maple Street and heard women yelling and men shouting and babies and children crying. "I think that we found our culprit!" Raven yelled as they all floated down to the street.**

**They saw immediatly who their suspect was. The villain was a young boy, probably about 13. He had light blue skin with crystal blue eyes. His hair was very long and in a ponytail, it was the color of a dark winter sky. His clothes were black leather with yellow stripes.**

**The odd thing about him was that his hands were white and looked like a piece of really bad freezer-burned steak.**

**As the Teen Titans walked up to him he turned and let go of the lady that he was choking. "I've been waiting for you, Teen Titans," he said oddly. he started walking toward BeastBoy, and BeastBoy turned into a snake and tried to bite him in the face. **

**The boy kicked him in the face and then picked him up and smashed him into a wall.**

**"What is your name young man?" Starfire asked the boy.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know." the boy said in a very rude way.**

**Robin took out his Bird-o-rang and flung it at him. The boy raised his hand and moved his hand back and forth in front of it. The Bird-o-rang instantly was covered in ice.**

**Robin's eyes grew wide and he said, " I know who you are. I remember reading about you in The Titan's most wanted." **

**"I know too!" Starfire and Raven yelled in unison. BeastBoy glared at him, poked him in the shoulder, and whispered," You're Glacius."**

**The boy smirked and nodded. He raised his hand, and said to all of them,"Good-bye, Teen Titans." Robin looked over at Cyborg and shrugged. **

**An intense wind started to blow in the direction of the Teen Titans. It started to snow to the point where it could be called a blizzard. The wind and the snow surrounded the titans and swirled them up into a snow tornado.(this all came out of Glacius' hand)**

**Glacius smiled at them and said, "In a little while you will be in Slade's hands."**

**Robin began to get hypothermia, and he fainted. As he did so he heard Glacius laugh his evil laugh.**

**"Muahahahahahaha!"**


	3. Thr robot's of Slade

Hey everyone! This is Choodipoo! Hope you like this chapter.R&R

p.s.I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

**Robin awoke to find himself in the middle of a large room tied to a wooden chair. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself.**

**As if an answer to his question a computer flicked on and said to Robin. "Welcome Robin, you are now property of Slade."**

**Robin shook his head to try and get rid of the pain in gis fore head. He felt dried blood on the side of his face. 'Man Glacius must have hit me hard with something.'**

**The computer was smiling, for no apparent reason." Glacius informed Slade that you had arrived and i just informed him that you were awake, he should be here soon."**

**"What does he want from me?" Robin asked the computer.**

**"To demolish you and the rest of the Teen Titans." it said cooly.**

**"NO!" Robin yelled. He wiggled and wiggled. He was trying to get out of his ropes. Finally after what seemed like hours he broke free of the ropes.**

**"No, I shall not let you escape." the robot/computer yelled after him. Robin slipped out all of his Bird-o-rangs and shot them at the computer. **

**The Bird-o-rangs hit the robot and it shattered into peices. **

**Robin ran out of the room, desperatly praying the Slade had not gotten to the other Titans already.**

**Raven awoke from a blank dream. She was tied to a chair and was also pretty beaten up.**

**"Good morning Raven, Slade shall be here soon to kill you." **

**"I think not." Raven said with a smirk. "Zelephadilemangos!", Raven's hands started to glow as she lifted the robot off of the ground Jessie and smashed it into the wall. **

**'Next', she thought, 'I should get myself out of this chair' She did the same thing to the chair and the rope and walked out of the room. **

**'I wonder what that stupid robot meant when she told me that Slade was coming to kill me.' she pondered this for a while and than shrugged and walked away.**

**Starfire awoke to music. "What the....." Starfire said. THe robot next to her answered her." You are in Slade's house so stay still. He should be here soon to rip you to peices." It laughed the same laugh as what Glacius had done.**

**She shrugged and started to sing along with the music, "This love has taken it toll on me, she said goodbye too many times beefooorrreeee. Her heart has breakin it's hold on me, and I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..." she didnt get anymore into the song because the robot had turned off the music, and had come face-to-face with Starfire.**

**"No singing!" it yelled in her face. **

**"O.k!" Starfire yelled back to her.**

**"I have to go to the Ladie's room." she said suddenly. She blasted the ropes around her, got up and started to walk away. **

**The robot grabbed her. "Get off!" Starfire yelled, and blasted the robot back into the wall. **

**Cyborg woke up attatched to the wall, being held up by wire, and a metal plate. **

**"Ugh." he yelled. **

**"Congrats Cyborg, your'e awake to witness ar hear the screams of you're little friens BeastBoy."**

**"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked through coughs. **

**"Slade has come and locked you all up in rooms and has pladged to kill you all. Right now he has entered BeastBoy's room to kill him."**

**"NOOOO!!!!" he yelled, broke through the metal plate and demolished the robot. He ran out of the room to hear the opening of a door, then the screams of BeastBoy.**

**Cyborg ran down the hall and found Robin, Starfire, and Raven. 'Obviously their robots weren't much or a challenge either.' **

**"You guys, I think that they got to BeastBoy already!" he told them. **

**They all ran to BeastBoy's room, but they all knew that they were too late............**

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope that you all liked it. R&R!


	4. Slades Slaves

Hey this is Choodipoo! Hope you like the 4th chappie!

* * *

**After escaping from Slade's robots Robin and the Teen Titans ran into BeastBoy's room. "BEASTBOY!" Cyborg yelled. They recieved no answerfrom the room. "Let's blast it open." Raven suggested. "FINE WIT ME!" Cyborg yelled. He then proceeded to break the door open.**

**He punched and he punched until the door was weak enough to literally pick off of the hinges. **

**They all started to run into the room, but stopped when they felt a familiar chill coming over them. "Oh, no! It's Glacius" They yelled.**

**For some reason Cyborg, through his anger was able to escape from the tornado while all of the other Teen Titans were trapped in the vortex.**

**Cyborg entered the room to find Slade and two other robots accompaning him. "You little..." he yelled and ran at Slade, pushing away the other two robots.**

**He got up to Slade and proceeded to smash him to a whole different planet. He punched and punched and then suddenly, Slade disappeared.**

**"Huh!?!" he yelled and than went up to BeastBoy. BeastBoy was not breathing and his eyes were rolled up into his head. **

**"NO!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and then started to cry. **

**-MEANWHILE-**

**Out in the hallway, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were all struggling to get out of the snowy tornado. Robin tried desperatly to look into the room that BeastBoy was in, but was in a position where ice was proceeding up his body. **

**He heard Cyborg scream, and then start to punch something or someone.All of a sudden Glacius stopped laughing and then his head started to shake and glow.**

**All of a sudden, he dropped to the ground, making his tornado disappear. Robin, Raven, and Starfire fell to the ground and were confused. **

**"What just happened?'' Raven asked. "I have no idea, Ravn. Let's go to see if Cyborg and BeastBoy are ok." he told the girls. **

**They both ran into the room to find that Cyborg was leaning over BeastBoy's dead body. "Oh no!" Starfire yelled**

**They all turned around to see Glacius leaning on the doorway holding the back of his head moaning." Oh no!" Raven yelled **

**"Zelephidelamo!" she yelled and lifted Glacius off of his feet. "What do you want from us?" she asked him. **

**"I don't want anything from you. Slade took me and my friends captive and put stuff in our food that made us do what he says."**

**Raven put him down at the same as Robin yelled, "WHAT!" "Yes it's true." Glacius replied.**

**Glacius then proceeded to tell them about the powder which Slade called 'Slade's spiritdoer' **

**"Ok. Do you know of anyone else that us trapped here?" Robin asked him.**

**"Yes! follow me. All of my friends are trapped." he yelled and started to run out of the room and run down the hallway.**

**" Titans.........GO!"

* * *

**

Hey this is Choodipoo. I'm so sorry that I killed of BeastBoy. But I did that for a good reason, maybe if you read more you'll find out if he comes back..................................... 


	5. Torog

This is Choodipoo again. 5th Chappie!

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

**Glacius led all of the Teen Tiutans, except for Cyborg who wanted to stay behind with BeastBoy's dead body.**

**He led them all down to the end of the hallway, down thirteen flights of stairs, down 14 more hallways. This whole time he kept saying through deep breaths, "Thank you so much for saving me from Slade's power." and "This was, this way." **

**Finally he turned around and said, "This is it. Before I lead any of you into this room I must warn you. His name is Torog, and ha has a very bad temper. So don't get on his nerves." The Teen Titans agreed and they all turned the corner.**

**When they turned the corner they saw a very odd sight. A young man about the same age as them was hanging from chains on a stone wall.**

**The boy had tanishbrownish skin, a buzz cut that was dark brown, black eyes, and stone hands. He was asleep, but when they turned the corner he woke up. **

**"Torog!" Glacius yelled and blasted down the jail wall. He ran in, as Torog started talking to him in a different language, mostly grunts, clicks, and snores. **

**"What is he talking in?" Raven asked, stunned by Torog's beauty. **

**"He's talking in Toranian." Glacius said as Torog jump down and hugged Glacius.**

**Torog ran up to Robin and poked him in the shoulder. "You friend?" he asked him. **

**Robin nodded as Torog asked the girls. Torog then went back to Glacius, "Terra?" he asked him and Glacius replied, "We don't know where she is." he answered him.**

**"TERRA!?!?!?!?" Starfire yelled. "We know her, she just left for a place called Torania and she left." **

**Glacius then proceeded to click, grunt, and snore to Torog telling him where Terra was. **

**"Thank." Torog said through struggling to make out the k. **

**"No problem." Robin told him. **

**"Let's go find the others." Glacius said and then translated it to Torog. They all nodded and ran to the next room.**


	6. Knox

Hi this is Choodipoo! Again! Hope you like this story.

* * *

**Torog led the way as they all ran desperatly to the next room ,hoping it was one of their friends.**

**Sure enough their was someone in the next room. Robin ran passed Starfire, Raven, Glacius, and Torog to be at the front of the line. They got to the next jail cell, and as Robin passed it he fell down and was asleep.**

**"Robin?" Starfire said as she went and kneeled by him. Raven was watching from behing and saw Torog, and Galcius smile and wink at each other.**

**"Knox, it's ok it's Glacius and Torog are you alright?" he yelled before passing in front of the room. **

**"Who is Knox?" Raven asked. "Knox is another one of my friends, who has the power to put people asleep. She has all white skin, black hair, and just X's for eyes." Glacius replied.**

**"Oh. OK!" Raven said but waited behind Glacius. **

**Torog walked up and broke through the jail cell. He ran in and hugged Knox. "How are you doing?" Glacius asked her, and unlocked her chains. **

**"I'm alright", she said and got down. "Who are all of the other people?" she said and pointed to Raven, Robin, and Starfire.**

**"Those are all of the people that helped me from Slade." Glacius told her as they walked out of the room to meet the next friend.**

**"Beware of the next person, he also has a temper like Torog." he told Starfire.**

**The next room was silent but the room after that, there was screaming coming out of it. **

**"What the heck is in that room?" Robin asked as he woke up from his nap. **

**"Something that you don't want to meet. **

**Glacius, Torog, and Knox all laughed and walked down the hall to the next room where a surprise was awaiting them. A surprise none of them knew was coming. **

* * *

Don't miss the next chapter! An amazing thing is found.R&R!


	7. Dominoe

This is Choodipoo. Hope you like this chappie! R&R. P.s Sorry for having BeastBoy killed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dominoe**

**Knox and Torog led the way this time. They led the Teen Titans and Glacius down to the next room. But as they neard the room, they notice something different about this room. Instead of a jail, all this room was was complete glass (but hard glass).**

**They approached the room with caution, not knowing what to expect. As they neared the room, they saw the kidnappee sitting in a straight jacket.**

**"Dominoe!" Knox and Glacius yelled, and Torog just yelled some clicks. Knox, Glacius, Robin, Starfire, and Raven all backed off, clearing the way for Torog to "smash some glass."**

**As he approached the glass, they saw Dominoe look up from his conversation with his feet (jk jk lol) and looked Torog in the eyes. Immediately, Torog was smashed into the wall.**

**"DOMINOE! IT'S US! GLACIUS, KNOX, AND TOROG!" Glacius yelled to him. He then proceeded to freeze the glass, which got so cold that it cracked and allowed Glacius to step in. **

**"Dominoe!" Raven exclaimed. "I know him he visited my old school on my home planet."**

**"RAVEN?!?!??" Dominoe said, "I remember you too." **

**They untied Dominoe and started to talk. "Thank you so much Glacius, Knox, and Torog for saving me." **

**(p.s. I should prob. tell you what Dominoe looks like. He has black skin and white dots all over him, like a dominoe. He has no hair)**

**"We should probably go and find..........." Raven and Robin could not hear what he said next so she just followed them as they walked out of the room. **

**Down the hallway Starfire heard a little shriek, and then sreaming. 'What could it be?' **

**They continued to make their way down the hall to the next room.**


End file.
